Action Comics Vol 1 46
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Jim Gantry Locations: * ** The Gantry Amusement Park | Writer2_1 = Mort Weisinger | Penciler2_1 = Mort Meskin | Inker2_1 = Mort Meskin | StoryTitle2 = Vigilante: "Crimes in Color" | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Rainbow Man's gang ** ** Dinky ** Dixie Other Characters: * Lin Choo Locations: * ** Items: * Vigilante's Lasso | Writer3_1 = Gardner Fox | Penciler3_1 = Chad Grothkopf | Inker3_1 = Chad Grothkopf | StoryTitle3 = The Three Aces: "The Djinn" | Synopsis3 = Caspar Evans, successful businessman, is at work in his office when he is kidnapped by a pair of gangsters riding a flying carpet! Fog, Gunner, and Whistler are on their trail, following the kidnappers and their carpet back to the swamp hideout of the Djinn, a mob boss. He used technology to make the carpet fly. The Aces rescue Evans, and put the Djinn in the hands of the police! | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** Antagonists: * The Djinn Other Characters: * Caspar Evans * Miss Robbins Vehicles: * The Aces' Planes * A flying carpet | Writer4_1 = Ken Fitch | Penciler4_1 = Bernard Baily | Inker4_1 = Bernard Baily | StoryTitle4 = Mr. America: "The Iron Giant" | Synopsis4 = Tex Thomson, a.k.a. Mr America, takes down the Queen Bee, who is using a giant robot called Vo-Kan to frighten the citizens while she and her gang commit crimes. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Vo-Kan (Mechanical Giant) * Joe Other Characters: * Markham (An inventor) Locations: * Rosston Items: * Mr. America's Bullwhip Vehicles: * Mr. America's Flying Carpet | Writer5_1 = Fred Ray | Penciler5_1 = Fred Ray | Inker5_1 = Fred Ray | StoryTitle5 = Congo Bill: "The Death of Congo Bill" | Synopsis5 = Congo Bill is sent into the Interior to arrest Louie Logan for conducting an illegal whiskey-for-ivory trade with the natives. This has caused the tribesmen to turn violent. Aided by a local witch doctor, Louie escapes Bill's custody and flees into the jungle. Bill is then led into a trap (spike-bottomed pit) and presumed dead. Louie then flees the area by boat. However, Bill survives the trap (the shriek that Louie heard was from his late ally the Witch Doctor, who fell into it instead) and meets up with Louie on the boat. Along the way there's a bunch of friction with Louie's hot-tempered daughter Janet, until it becomes clear that Louie really is a guilty rat. There's a scuffle, and Louie falls overboard and is eaten by crocodiles. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Janet Logan Antagonists: * Louie Logan * A Witch Doctor Locations: * | Writer6_1 = Gardner Fox | Penciler6_1 = Joseph Sulman | Inker6_1 = Joseph Sulman | StoryTitle6 = Zatara: "Zatara versus Hitler" | Synopsis6 = Zatara meets a group of young boys who convince him to end the war in Europe. The magician and his assistant Tong cross the Atlantic Ocean and begin disrupting the German military. Using magic, Zatara animates the Nazi weapons and turns them against their masters. After sending much of the equipment to England, Zatara heads to Berlin. Zatara confronts the German people and speaks out against Adolph Hitler. He then confronts the Nazi leader in person. Hitler is beaten and pleads for mercy. Zatara demands that he go into exile and end the war. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Locations: * ** * | Notes = * Superman: The Devil's Playground is reprinted in and . * Zatara: * Hitler's first name is spelled "Adolph" in the Zatara story. This was Hitler's first appearance in a DC comic; his next would be in Sensation Comics #4. * This issue's Zatara story is considered non-canonical. However: ** Given the reality-bending extent of Zatara's own magical powers, he himself is perfectly capable of both making history and revising it. ** In the fictional universe of Earth-Two, the history of which has from its inception onward been subject to revision, it is quite possible that these events happened, and later been made to un-happen. Examples of such self-negating stories include DC 2000 and . ** Given that the fictional universe of Earth-Two was itself set in a spectrum of parallel universes, with eerily similar histories accentuated by sharp historical diversions, it is hard to rule out the claim that this story's events happened along a near-parallel timeline. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}